Teddy Bears with Brown Eyes
by daydreamerhowell
Summary: "This isn't one of those best friends fall in love story's is it?" Dan chuckled. "I hope not..." (NOT PHAN) (sorry I suck at summary's)


Chapter 1

I sat outside my favourite coffee shop, the cold air biting at my cheeks turning them a dark pink as I sipped at my hot chocolate; the warmth comforting me on the cold London day.

I had just started university studying art and photography and this was the first break I'd had in weeks from studying and all the stuff that comes with moving to a new place.

It had been a stressful couple of weeks that's for sure.

I sighed, clutching the paper cup filled with the warm chocolaty liquid, slipping it slowly as I felt drops of salt water fall from the sky and land on my exposed arms, signalling that the heavens had opened. I glared at the sky silently cursing the British weather.

I had moved to London about 3 weeks ago into a little two bedroom apartment, it was really great, especially for my price range and it was also in the same building as my friends Dan and Phil. In fact it was them who suggested the building, it really was a great flat. London was quite expensive so I would need to find a flat share though. I doubt I would be able to afford London for very long by myself, besides the flat was huge, more than enough room for a flatmate.

All to most of my friends lived in London and I was studying in a university here as well, so I figured the best thing to do was to move here. My home town was only a few hours away but all the train rides back and forth was becoming too expensive.

My phone beeped signalling a text. It was from my friend Phil.

_Phil: Can you get some milk on your way back please :) some walruses came in and drank it all…_

I smiled at his childishness, quickly replying.

_'Yeah, be there in 10' :)_

I gathered my now damp bag quickly and pulled on Dan's grey hooded jumper with the horns, that I may or may not have borrowed when I left for uni that morning.

I was running late as usual so in my panicked scurry about the flat to find all my things I took his hoodie instead of mine. It was his fault, leaving it sprawled across the living room floor along with all the other random items from the previous night's horror movie marathon.

I took one last sip of my hot chocolate and quickly scurried back to Dan and Phil's apartment, almost completely forgetting the milk until I was about 2 minutes away from the front door, cursing I quickly ran to the nearest corner shop. The rain now pouring down, completely soaking my clothes, making me shiver.

Seeing as I lived in the same building as them, I spent most of my time at Dan and Phil's.

I'm a YouTuber as well, but I wasn't as popular as them, I had about had 600,000+ subscribers which was quite a lot to me, a massive achievement. I didn't expect to get 100 subs let alone 600,000+. I did a variety of videos, mainly vlogging though.

That's how I met Dan and Phil. It was my first ever YouTube event and of course I chose the biggest one there is, Vidcon. I was overwhelmed by the amount of people there. Dan kind of stumbled across me awkwardly, while I was hyperventilating in a small empty corridor.

We both immediately clicked, both of us painfully socially awkward. We were there for hours, just talking.

After an awkward 2 minute conversation with the guy on the checkout and another 5 minutes of half running in the freezing cold rain I were finally back at the flat.

After delivering the milk and Dan's hoodie I decided to respectively decline their offer to stay and get take out (again) as much as I wanted to, but I had stuff to do.

And what I meant by that is browse tumblr for a couple hours when I were supposed to be studying or making a video or doing horrendous taxes and stuff that adults do…

I sleepy trudged to my room and climb into bed; the only piece of furniture currently there, the bare walls making me uneasy until i eventually slip into a dream filled sleep; that strangely consisted of toast….

A/N: hey I'm starting this new story, not sure where I want it to go with it but I have a fair idea, hopefully it will be good.

Please tell me if you would like to see more, the feedback would be greatly appreciated ^-^


End file.
